Separated
by Starstruck angel2009
Summary: What do a boy with a tormented past, a girl who can talk to plants, and a boy super genius have in common? Only time wil tell. And what does Victor Krane got to do with it. High T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A single cry erupted from deep inside the Davenport house, the head of the household, Donald, groaned, and rolled deeper into his sleep. Something he'd regret for a very long time. Unknowingly to him someone had disconnected the power to the house shutting down, the system protecting the house. The masked man entered the house silently through an unlocked window, creeping up the stairs he soon spotted his targets. Two little babies lay quietly sleeping in a crib, the oldest appearing to be a year old, the second appeared to be three 3 months. The man smiled evilly, taking the two into his arms, the oldest crying at the stranger's touch. Then he was gone, disappearing into the night, without a single witness.

Taking the two to an abandoned warehouse, he smiled evilly, many scary needles and tools hung along the walls. He'd start with the oldest, as his bones were more developed than the girl's, setting her aside, he reached for a rather large needle filled with a silver colored liquid. The child's scream pierced the air as the needle entered his neck.

The man who took the children while they slept inside their beds was know as Victor Krane. His intent was to turn the two into super weapons, to use or sell, for his own greed. As well as test the dangerous and painful, mutations, before subjecting himself to them.

5 YEARS LATER

The children lacked names, and were kept chained to the wall, the boy more than the girl. Krane opened the door to their shared cell, reaching for the boy for his daily tests. He was quite surprised when the boy pushed him onto the wall and held him there, "Go! Go!" He shouted to the girl the very few words he knew, she took of like a jet from the cell leaving behind the shackles the boy had broke the night before.

She kept running as fast as she could until she collided with something. A car, a moving car, the speed the car was going at along with her own speed sent her flying head first into a tree. Her head and shoulders going clean through the tree, a panicked couple stepped from their car and ran to the unconscious girl. The woman contacted the paramedics while her husband examined the girl. She looked as if she'd spent her whole life in captivity, her skin was yellow due to lack of sunshine. Shackle marks lined her wrist, ankles, and neck, there were bruises all around her body. What ever this child had been through, it had been going on for a long time.

The paramedics arrived...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The girl awoke in a strange room, with stranger people standing over her. The first two were dressed in blue, a boy and a girl with notebooks in their hands. The next two were sitting asleep in chairs across the room, their faces looked kind. She turned her head, only to see a man dressed in white, her eyes widened in fear. White was bad, white meant pain. The girl curled into a protective ball, the doctor looked at the girl noticing her fear. He removed his white coat, and she relaxed slightly. He motioned to the cops at the other end of the room, before attempting to shine a light into the girls eyes. She curled up again, the doctor took the hint, walking over to the couple he awoke them and motioned out the door.

"What's your name, sweetie?" The woman asked kindly, the girl looked at her in confusion, "What's name?" The girl repeated asking what the word meant. The cops sighed and walked out the door, "Well?" The doctor asked anxious, "Well, the girl either has amnesia and can't remember what happened, or doesn't know how to talk. My guess is that it's both." The male cop spoke. A woman obviously from social services walked up to group, "How is she?" The woman said worried, "We believe she has amnesia and doesn't know how to communicate." The doctor said repeating what the cop said. She turned her attention to the couple in front of her, "And who might you two be?" She asked the couple, "Mr. And Mrs. Roth." The doctor introduced,the couple shook the woman's hand. "They'd like to file for custody of the girl." The doctor finished. The woman brought out a suit case, "Alright let's head down to the cafeteria, and fill the papers out." The woman walked away, the Roth's following behind.

Once all the papers were filled out for custody, the woman handed them a birth certificate, "What are you going to name her?" The woman asked, the Roth's smiled. "Breeze, but we'll call her Bree." Mrs. Roth said. The woman smiled "How fitting."

...

Chase Davenport wandered through the house as toddlers often will, looking for another book to read. He finally found one on airplanes, he lifted the book up, just as his father lifted him into arms. " Daddy!" Chase shouted as he wrapped his arms around Donald's neck. Setting the book down on the table he caught site of a old photo, of: him, his late wife, and their two children Brave and Janelle. A tear rolled down his face which he quickly wiped away, taking the book he walked to his son's room to read him a bedtime story.

...

The boy who remained behind sighed in relief, he didn't care what happened to him now, he could handle it. He was proud of himself that he saved someone from this pain even if it he had to stay behind. He clung to the memory of the girl's face, as well as a very old memory one so old that even the words of the lullaby were lost. He silently hummed the tune to himself as curled into a ball to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The nameless boy, reminded in Krane's 'care' for 6 gurling more years. It was on the eve of his 12 birthday, that he successfully broke his shackles and escaped. But he was weak, and was sure to be captured again if he didn't get help. Running through the woods until he collided with another body. His body gave in and accepted defeat, his eyes being the last to fall. However the body he had collided with wasn't Krane at all, but in fact a Sister at the abbey down the block. She looked at the child she had ran into, "Poor deary." She lifted the boy up with little difficulty, and carried him to the abbey.

"Oh my, Bring him in! Sister Martha." The Sister who answered the the door exclaimed, reaching for the small boy nestled in the woman's arms. Taking him with Martha following close behind they brought him into a room, and gently laid him down. Martha ran to get some of the Sisters with nursing training. The Sisters came to the room, and immediately got to work.

After they had bandaged him up, it became a waiting game. One by one the Sisters returned to bed, all except Martha. When the boys eyes finally opened, Martha was asleep in a chair next to his bed. Her bright eyes opened when the boy grunted, "Hello, I'm Sister Martha. What's your name?" Martha said sweetly. The boy shrank into the bed both in confusion and sheer terror, Martha reached for his hand. "It's okay. You're safe here, no one's gonna hurt you." The boy allowed her hand to touch his, he relaxed but was still ready to run. "Do you not know what I'm saying sweetie?" She said, the boy tensed again, obviously in fear. He slowly nodded to Martha, before closing his eyes, and waited for something that never came. "Hang on, Sweetie. I'll be right back." He felt her hand leave his, and subconsciously caught her hand. She let out a sigh, "Well I guess I can't get Maddie until I give you a name, that is unless you have one." She sat back down. The ever silent boy shook his head, "Alright let's see." She tilted her head in thought. "I've got it Adam! How do you like it?" The boy who was now known as Adam shook his head excitedly. "Great! Now I'll be right back." She stated as she walked out of the door, leaving Adam alone with his thoughts.

The room he was in was simple, just a bed and a nightstand. Looking at his chest he noticed that a strange white tape covered it. Martha opened the door then, knocking Adam from his thoughts. "Adam, this is Maddie, she'll be your teacher." The woman standing next to Martha smiled, as did Adam mimicking her. She sat down the bed, and Martha sat in the chair making Adam feel safe in the presence of a stranger.

It would take time but the Sisters knew that they teach Adam to trust, to love and most importantly to _feel._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer I own nothing_

Adam recovered from his ordeal faster than anyone had expected, acting as a normal teenage boy within two years. He also learned fast, reaching his own grade level within the same time. As the only child in the abbey, the Sisters were eager to get him to school. Not because of anything he did or say, but because of the fact that he _needed_ to be around kids his own age. Adam was extremely nervous the night before his first day of school, he wandered around the halls of the abbey looking for Martha, who had became a motherly figure to him. He heard voices coming from behind the door to the library, he knew better than to listen but he couldn't help it, he leaned his head on the wooden door.

"You'll have to tell him some time, Martha." Adam heard Sister Mary say, they were talking about him, as he was the only boy in the abbey. He listened more intently, "How does one tell a child, that I am dying." He heard Martha's sweet say. It was if the whole world was coming to an end, he ran out of the back doors of the abbey. There was a large oak tree behind the cemetery, and beyond that a pond. Adam cried his eyes out in front of the pond, when suddenly something he'd buried deep down exploded, and fire shot out from his chest. He stared into the pond in complete shock, he focused on his reflection attempting to make it happen again. However instead of fire coming out from his chest, the water in the still pond moved into the air. Adam jumped back in surprise, and a lighting bolt struck the ground near the pond. Adam ran back into the abbey, burst through the library doors and gripped Martha in a death hug. "What is it Adam?" She asked, noticing his tear-stained face. "You're Dying, ma'am," Adam whispered, holding her tightly. She smiled down at him, it was funny normally that smile broth comfort, today it broth saddness. "Oh Adam, yes I am. But let's not focus on that, you look like have something else on your chest." She also noticed the worry and fear in his eyes.

Adam gripped her hand and lead her outside, "What do you want to show me out here?" She asked, Adam focused on the ground. Fire came from his hands this time, he heard Martha yelp in surprise, he turned to the pond. The water stayed in place longer than last time. Adam turned back to Martha, pride on his face, Martha looked slightly surprised and bit scared, as she bent down to his level. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" Martha asked, Adam shrugged "It just happened ma'am" he said, looking at her then at his feet. "Adam, can you promise me a something?" Martha asked, still on his level. "What is it ma'am?" Martha smiled. "I want you to promise me that when my time on this earth is done,that you'll show the other Sisters what you've shown me." Her smile disappeared when she saw the nervousness in his eyes. "I promise they won't judge you Adam." The nervousness in Adam's eyes went away. She pulled him into a hug, "But that won't happen for a long time, right Miss Martha?" Adam asked with tears in his eyes. Martha gave a comforting nod, they hugged one last time, before Adam separated and headed into the abbey.

"One more thing Adam," Martha started, stopping Adam on the steps. "Use those powers of yours to help and protect alright." Martha stood as she spoke, "I promise." Adam said as they both walked inside the abbey.


End file.
